1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-spindle lathe, and more particularly to a multi-spindle lathe having a plurality of main spindles associated with respective chucks, in which the main spindles are supported on a main spindle head.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional lathes of the type noted above are usually provided with a plurality of main spindles and respective chucks on a main spindle head, with the respective chucks being situated or positioned along one side of the main spindle head.
As a result, these conventional types of lathes are inconvenient, insofar as when a work piece is adapted to be attached to, or detached from, any of the chucks of the main spindles, it will become necessary to stop rotation of all of the main spindles, resulting in an unnecessary loss of working time.